1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, generally relates to an electronic device with a housing and an assembly structure thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the growth of electronic communication industries, electronic devices such as, for example, mobile communication terminals (cellular phones), electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals, Televisions (TVs), laptop computers, and the like, are becoming necessities of modern society, while also becoming a significant means for delivery of rapidly changing information. These electronic devices provide conveniences such as a Graphical User Interface (GUI) environment using a touch screen, and provide various forms of multi-media based on a web environment.
As the demand for electronic devices emphasizing portability increases, slimmer and more lightweight electronic devices are being produced. Also, the preference for an electronic device with a large touch screen is increasing. As the touch screen increases in size, a volume of the electronic device also increases. A solution to this volume increase is to decrease a thickness of a frame (e.g., a bezel) of the electronic device.